kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
WizarDriver
The is Kamen Rider Wizard's transformation belt that was given to Haruto by the mysterious White Wizard, who has his own WizarDriver, the White Wizard Driver, which is identical to Wizard's except for the red trim around the Hand Author as opposed to gold, the voice tone deeper than Haruto's Wizardriver, pointed fingers, and a black strap & accents instead of silver. Orma and the users of Kamen Rider Mage also happen to have a WizarDriver with an identical design to Fueki's, the latter being dubbed Mage's Belt by the official website. Design The WizarDriver is composed of the following parts: * - The 'hand' of the WizarDriver. It activates the power of the Wizard Rings by radiating unique vibrations, freeing the inert magical power inside the magical stones. By switching the position of the Hand Author, the user can either transform or utilise spells. * - A crystal contained within the Hand Author. When a Wizard Ring is scanned, the Grimoire Stone glows. It has an inscribed magical circle which amplifies the user's power. * - Two levers on either side of the Sealing Drum which are used to shift the position of the Hand Author. * - A magic speaker which states transformation jingles and announces spells. The Spell Enchanter removes the burden of chanting long spells in battle from the user by using encoded speech to activate magic spells. * - The exterior parts which protect the Grimoire Stone and other internal parts of the WizarDriver. It is made of s special alloy called , which gives the Sealing Drum high strength to withstand external shocks as well as keep magical power from leaking. * - An adjustment unit on top of the Sealing Drum which synchronises the magical power of the sun and energy from the Wizard Ring, and uses it to power the WizarDriver. * - The band which allows the WizarDriver to attach itself onto a user's waist. It is made out of Sorcerium, and is refined with magic. * - A safety mechanism located on the two piston-like devices on either sides of the Hand Author. By discharging additional magical power outside, it prevents Wizard from running amok with overflowing magical power. * - The connection between the WizarDriver's main body and the Queldas Band. It is a release switch that forcibly removes the WizarDriver from the user in case of an emergency, cancelling transformation by severing Haruto's mana from being fed into the Driver. Stats The WizarDriver is the mystical device that enables Haruto Soma to unlock the powers of the Wizard Rings, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Wizard and perform various magical abilities. After Haruto activates the Driver with the Driver On Ring, he transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard by scanning a Transformation Ring worn on his left hand across the held within the . To initiate a spell, Haruto scans a Magic Ring worn on his right hand. In most instances of using a magical power, the belt announces the ring's name and then through the speaker. However, if a Dragon Style Ring is scanned, instead of announcing "Please" after the ring's element, the Spell Enchanter will announce . Also, if a Magic Ring that can initiate a finishing attack is scanned, the Spell Enchanter will first announce , then the ring's name, and finally . Wizard can use the to switch the position of the Hand Author. Every time the Hand Author's position is changed, the Spell Enchanter announces one of two standby chants. *Left: The chant allows Wizard to use the Transformation Rings to change into different Styles. *Right: The chant allows Wizard to use the Magic Rings to cast different spells. If a Wizard Ring is scanned by a wearer whose magical energy was either misused or lost, the Spell Enchanter will announce , meaning it will not be granted. When not transformed, the WizarDriver appears as an ordinary belt with a hand-shaped buckle, though it retains the ability to utilize any Magic Ring. Interestingly, Wizard can use Beast's unique Wizard Rings simply by scanning them on the Hand Author. Behind The Scene Portrayal The voices provider of WizarDriver is a trade secret of Toei.https://twitter.com/moochrlm/status/578142294290743296 But some Japanese fans conjectured that they are provided by Hiroaki Hirata (平田 広明 Hirata Hiroaki), who also serves as the narrator of the series.https://twitter.com/kisobaat7/status/476387018419625984 Notes *The use of the word "Please" is from the old expression that "Please is the magic word", referring to education and politeness. Fittingly, the belt's design is set up so that the user appears to shake hands with it every time a Wizard Ring is scanned. *The WizarDriver is also donned by Chisato Akita of Kamen Rider Girls, who represents Wizard in the group. *In the belt's toy version, scanning a spell ring when the Hand Author is set to transformation mode or vice-versa will cause the Spell Enchanter to announce . External links *TV Asahi's page on the WizarDriver Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Arsenal (Wizard) Category:Transformation Gear